Fantasy's
by blackmistress
Summary: Natsu goes into his own daydream of him and Gray. Just a little short story for christmas, Hope you enjoy!
1. Natsu's Fantasy

Okaaay, I had to do something for Christmas, but i guess the story isnt really Christmas'y so im sorry... But I hope you enjoy and HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD

p.s. I dont own fairy tail manga/ anime, nor will i ever T~T

* * *

><p>"I'll be you Christmas present." Grey whispered into his lovers' ear. Chuckling at the pink blush that spread across the smaller male's face. A shade of pink that was similar to his hair color. Natsu didn't say a word, too embarrassed to tell Gray that he would like that. The rest of the night was spent with Gray pleasuring Natsu in the bedroom, with lust filled moans coming from both of them.<p>

The next day Gray was his usual self. Natsu wondered if Gray had really whispered in his ear, or if it was some fantasy that he was having. The same fantasy's that he was having before Gray and he got together. One of those said fantasy's flashed in Natsu's mind as he walked into the guild.

_Gray walked into the guild and forcibly picked up Natsu, with no words said, and no questions asked. All the other guild members stared at him wide eyed and so did Natsu. Natsu would struggle a little here and there, but along the way he just gave up. He enjoyed the feel of those strong arms around his waist holding him in place, the feel of the one he loved dominating him. After about fifteen minutes of Natsu being carried on Gray's backs, he was roughly thrown on the ground. Natsu rubbed his sore butt and before he could say anything Gray climbed on top of the smaller teen, and with ought saying anything, brought him into a deep kiss. Natsu moaned into the kiss and tilted his head so Gray could explore his hot cavern even deeper. Understanding that Natsu was enjoying this Gray quickly stripped him, and left Natsu open for Gray to see. Natsu felt embarrassed by this and tried to cover up. But Gray wouldn't allow it, and he pulled Natsu's hands down to his already hardening member. Natsu's blush deepened as he couldn't help but want to feel it; he even wanted to do more. Noticing in Natsu's eyes what he wanted, Gray flipped them around. Now Gray was the one laying one the ground, with Natsu's lower half above his face, and Natsu on top with Gray's lower regions below him. Natsu looked down at the tent that was growing in Gray's pants, and he knew that he was growing harder himself. Getting embarrassed Natsu squirmed a little. Gray was getting somewhat annoyed that the younger teen didn't get what he could do. So Gray decided to push Natsu in the right direction. Ever so slowly he slid Natsu's member into his mouth, and Natsu let out a loud moan. Right after Gray fully got it in; he pushed his own hardness across Natsu's parted lips. Natsu went wide eyed, but then soon enough had a lust filled look spread across his face. His hands trembled slightly in excitement as Natsu fumbled to unzip the pants. When he unzipped and pulled the hardened member out, Natsu could only stare at it. Ever so slowly Natsu slid it into his mouth. Letting out a slight moan when he heard Gray moan above him. Smiling he slid it *bam!*_

'Bam?' Natsu thought as he was pulled out of his daydream by walking into a pillar in the guild. Natsu fell to the ground and held his head in pain, and a red mark was starting to appear. He heard a chuckling behind him, which turned out to be Gray. Gray walked over and pulled Natsu to his feet and brushed the pink strands of hair away from the red mark.

"How'd you not see the pillar when you were walking straight towards it?" Gray asked curiously.

"W-Well y-ya see, I w-was day d-d-dreaming a-and…" Natsu trailed off as flashes of him and Gray together flashed through his mind. Natsu's whole face went beet red.

"Oho, well what kind of day dream was it?" Gray teasingly questioned.

"W-W-Well i-it was…" Natsu wasn't able to finish, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Gray smiled and leaned down to Natsu's ear, and Natsu could feel Gray hot breath on it.

"Was it of our first time down by the river?" Gray smiled knowing full well that was probably what it was. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked up into Gray's eyes.

"Y-Yeah"

"Aww, I love you Natsu!" Gray hugged Natsu and yelled the confession because of how cute Natsu was acting. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and hugged him back.

"I love you too" Natsu responded with his own confession.

But they forgot that they were in the guild, and everyone there heard them. And Erza had her sights locked on them, since she wouldn't give away her little brother so easily.

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you enjoyed it! maybe i'll do an extra where it is Christmas themed... Hmm pm me on what you think if you want me too or not. BUt other than that i hope you have joy-filled holidays! Till next time!<p> 


	2. Merry Christmas

Okay here is the Christmas present scene, and when Erza threatens Gray alittle... or alot... lol

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The whole day their guild mates were constantly glancing and staring at Natsu and Gray. Especially Erza, who kept giving the death glare in Gray's direction. Natsu didn't understand why everyone was acting the way they were, he didn't even notice anything until he felt Erza's stare burning his back. Gray didn't really care that everyone knew. He though it was good that they did so that everyone would know that Natsu belonged to him. But aside from everyone knowing, Gray was terrified that Erza would neuter him to preserve Natsu's "innocence", even though it has already been taken. Gray smirked at the memory of a twitching Natsu moaning underneath of him. Suddenly Gray heard the swooshing noise of something in the air.<p>

'Swoosh?' Gray thought to himself still keeping his eyes closed, and smirk present. He had the feeling that it would be for the best if he didn't open his eyes. But the air of intimidation surrounding him was too much, and Gray slowly opened his eyes. All the blood drained from his face as the tip of Erza's largest sword was pointed dangerously close to Gray's neck. Before Gray could ever start breathing again Erza began to speak.

"Are you and _him_ (Natsu) dating?" Erza said, not wanting to think of her little brother being stolen away by someone that she wouldn't deem fit enough to take him. Gray gulped at the feeling of the tip of the sword slide closer to his throat.

"A-Aye." Gray squeaked out, wondering where the heck Natsu wondered off too. Gray at least wanted to see his face again before having to confront Erza's fury. Erza nodded her head, while looking downwards for a split second. When she looked back up Gray really felt like running away, she looked like she would skin Gray alive.

"Do you love him?" Erza looked straight into Gray's eyes. "Answer truthfully or I'll murder you." Gray stopped shaking and returned a strong eye contact back to Erza.

"Yes I truly do, with my whole heart, nothing will ever change that." Gray finished his sentence and stood strong against Erza's sword. After silence for a minute, Erza let out a heavy sigh and withdrew her sword.

"If you ever hurt him…" She drifted off for a minute till she looked at him with a pissed grin that could kill a person, "I'll chop off everything that would ever give you pleasure in life." Gray felt a million spikey chills run through his body, but he stayed strong.

"You know I would never do that." He responded with confidence and strength intertwined through his voice. To his surprise, and everyone watching them, Erza gave a soft smile to him and patted his shoulder.

"I know you won't, that's why I'm accepting you… for now…" Erza started to walk past him to the other side of the guild. Gray managed to keep his body standing tall, that is till Erza walked away. Starting to have his legs give way, he grabbed ahold of the bar table to keep him off the ground.

After the life threatening act, Gray nearly forgot about his Christmas present for Natsu, since it was Christmas Eve. But Gray couldn't find Natsu anywhere, and it was starting to worry him. After searching around for Natsu, Gray ended up running into Happy.

"Hey Happy, where's Natsu?" Gray asked the blue flying cat.

"He went back home, said he was tired." Happy answered and started to fly away. Gray sighed and started to walk towards Natsu's house. When he walked inside Gray noticed that the bedroom light was. Quietly walking up the stairs, Gray slowly cracked Natsu door enough to see. There lying on the bed was Natsu pumping three of his own fingers in and out of his tight hole. Here and there Natsu would let out a muffled moan. The whole scene in front of Gray was too much, and he was getting very horny. Opening the door all the way startled the young dragon slayer as he swiftly turned his head to see who it was. When he saw that it was just Gray a deep red blush spread across his face. Gray walked over to the bed and flopped down beside the beet red male.

"Hmmm, don't let me stop you~" Gray said waving his hand for Natsu to continue.

""W-Why are y-y-you h-here?" Natsu said stuttering his words and getting even redder, if that was possible.

"You don't remember? I told you that I would be you Christmas gift, you can do whatever you want." Gray waved his hands over his body like he was showing a display of delicious foods.

"H-Huh? R-Really?" Natsu asked, and Gray nodded his head, answering 'yes'. Quickly Natsu climbed beside Gray and removed his pants and underwear. Gray was surprised by the sudden forceful action that Natsu was taking, since he was normally shy in the bedroom. Without any time for Gray to say a word, Natsu swallowed Gray cock between his plump lips. Gray let out a moan but it only lasted for a short time, as Natsu let go to the wet member with a pop. Gray was wondering why Natsu was going so fast.

"Hey, Natsu why don't we slo-!" Before Gray could finish Natsu had jumped on him and shoved Gray's large, hot, cock inside of his pre-loosened hole. Gray let out a deep moan, while Natsu screamed in pleasure.

"A-Ah, it's so deep! I wanted you as soo-on a-as I could! F-F-Fingers n-not enough anym-more!" Natsu stuttered at every thrust that went into him. The force and friction felt too good and both of them could tell that they would be cumming soon. With loud moans Gray came inside of Natsu and the latter came on Gray's chest. Both of them laid there panting after just in a world of pleasure. Natsu nuzzled into Gray's chest.

"Mmm, I really love you Gray." Natsu mumbled out, Gray smiled.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Natsu." Gray replied and declared seeing that it was currently 12:06 AM.

"Mershy Chirshmas." Natsu mumbled back to Gray, half asleep. Before Gray drifted off to sleep he kissed Natsu and thought to himself, 'I could never hurt this flame-brain, he is who I love most in the world.'

* * *

><p>Well there you go, i hope you had a good Christmas and enjoyed this story! Till next time! XD<p> 


End file.
